


Hope.

by Ragna



Series: Feel my Feels, please. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Maybe - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿Q-que acaba de ocurrir?” susurro aterrado el alfa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope.

Silencio. Eso era lo único que había en la habitación, caminando al baño igual, no había nadie en la casa solo un cuerpo cayendo al más haya lentamente. Todas las luces apagadas ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a visitar aquella casa. Una cancioncita móvil sonó y nadie contesto, una, dos, tres, cinco, siete veces. Nada. Mensajes comenzaron a llegar al móvil intacto en el suelo del cuarto de un adolecente muriendo en su baño.

 

Lydia estaba junto a Allison ambas viendo como toda la manada estaba luchando entre sí como entrenamiento. Derek estaba contra Scott y ambos peleaban, la pelea era al mismo nivel ya que los dos alfas estaban dando todo de sí para tratar de enser al otro. Los betas igual Isaac estaba contra Liam Erica contra Boyd y Jackson contra Malia, para que su ego cayera más Malia iba ganando, Kira estaba al otro lado de Lydia mirando a los demás también.

 

Nadie cuando fue el momento exacto que el grito de la banshee arraso con toda la paz del lugar, los gruñidos se detuvieron Allison destapo sus oídos y miro sorprendida a la pelirroja que abrió los ojos asustada. Toda la manada se miró entre si notando que alguien más faltaba. Derek fue el primero en reaccionar y salió corriendo a casa de Stiles seguido de Scott y los demás.

 

Derek destrozo la ventana para poder pasar, pero su sorpresa fue tal al oler el aroma a muerte y ver la raya de mountain ash en el suelo de la puerta del baño. Aulló con dolor a todos los demás que estaban detrás, toda la manada estaba presente Allison y Lydia no podían pasar por la puerta cerrada así que Scott la destruyo, Allison como única humana destruyo la fina línea y los lobos entraron a la habitación siguiente.

 

El cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado de Stiles les saludo, su brazo con la marca de la inocencia perdida los miraba seco fuera del agua en el barandal de la tina, Kira tapo su boca para evitar el grito.

 

“¿¡Que esperan?! ¡Alguien llame al hospital!” grito Derek, tomando al joven adolece de la tina, mojándose as manos que quedaron un poco manchadas de sangre con agua, el espectáculo era horrible, del brazo de Stiles caía una pequeña cascada de sangre que manchaba todo el suelo del baño. Erica tapo el cuerpo desnudo y con Derek corrieron al hospital. Scott se cayó de rodillas en el baño con Isaac, Kira, Lydia, y Malia junto a él.

 

“¿Q-que acaba de ocurrir?” susurro aterrado el alfa.

 


End file.
